


That Little Skirt

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: AtS S2/BtVS S5.Request: Buffy/Cordelia, uniform.Summary: Buffy still fits in her cheerleading uniform.





	That Little Skirt

Cordelia should've been jealous that Buffy still fits in her high school cheerleading uniform. Instead, she slides off Buffy's matching maroon underwear. Cordelia now remembers what she likes about skirts.

Cordelia doesn't get on her knees for just anybody or any Slayer. She pulls Buffy's legs over her shoulders and presses kisses down to her cunt. Buffy's fingers curl in Cordelia's hair as her tongue licks over Buffy's clit. Cordelia's warm breath causes her to shiver.

Buffy was never a very good cheerleader, but Cordelia wants more of the salty taste of her skin. She feels pride as Buffy comes again.


End file.
